


Falling Down

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [33]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Forced Submission, Implied Sexual Content, Memory Alteration, Mindfuck, No actual sex, Nudity, Pre-Negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: She cannot move. She doesn't remember where she is. And he tells her that she asked for this but she cannot remember that either through the fog his humming creates in her head.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/gifts).



> Day 31 - Kinktober - Free Day - Mindfuckery

She cannot move. That is the worst. She doesn't remember where she is. That is the second worst. She cannot yell. That one doesn't bother her and she cannot pinpoint why.

"Relax, Sasha, you asked for this." The voice is familiar but the name is buried under the fog that blankets her mind. She would like to tell him that she most assuredly did not. She wouldn't ask for her memory to be kept under, for her body to be immobilized, to be laid out for someone else like a pinned butterfly, without any cover.

Those are the things she is aware of: the soft bed she is lying on, the gentle sunlight on her skin, all of her clothes and weapons - her daggers - stripped away. The quiet song hummed between words, the song that wraps her mind in cotton and her body in strings.

A hand runs over her side, soothing her like she is a scared animal. And she is scared. So she uses that to push back against the song and the strings.

"Ah, none of that," he says and the hum shifts, grows louder, and she plummets. Sasha knows what falling from a height feels like, when she loses all control over what is happening, when she can't catch herself. Just before she hits the ground, the strings catch her. There is no ground, no falling, she knows that too, but neither her mind nor her body listen to her.

"I told you this wouldn't be easy on you, but you insisted."

The breath is knocked from her lungs as the strings pull tighter, pull into her and her whole body shakes not with pain but with pleasure. She gasps for air when it washes over her, clings to the fear. 

He tsks.

"Be a good girl and just let go, Sasha." She is so afraid. Of letting go, of falling, of hitting the ground. Of being helpless. 

"Don't worry," he whispers into her ear. "I'll catch you." The song grows louder again, worms its way into her brain, under her skin. "Let go," he repeats. 

She does.

\---

When she comes out of it, Wilde looks at her with furrowed brows but doesn’t say anything, giving her time to orient herself. "All good mate," she reassures him as she reaches for her clothes, her body feeling sluggish in a pleasant way. "Thanks, I- I needed that."


End file.
